


My own fault

by Pinkydee10



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Angst and Feels, Dark, Male Pregnancy, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkydee10/pseuds/Pinkydee10
Summary: An AU with a deeper and darker look into Zenowing and Doomwing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	My own fault

Zenowing gently massaged the noticeable bump on his midsection. He hummed to his unborn child with a soft yet tired smile on his face. He was beyond excited, he was going to be a parent. His chosen mate, Startalon, had long pass in battle. Though he misses his mate dearly, nothing will stop Zenowing from loving and protecting his Goldwing with every bit of his being. 

————————————————

Zenowing struggled in his chains. He couldn’t believe his rotten luck. First he fails to stop Arcanon from destroying Sentai 6, and now he is his prisoner. 

Zenowing growled and struggled harder as Arcanon walked into view. “Your heroic spirit and skill is admirable, Zenowing. You would make a fair fit in my army.” 

“I will never do your wicked bidding!” Zenowing growled at him. 

Arcanon laughed wickedly at him. “Oh I am aware.” He admitted, pulling out the Dark Energem. “But, you will work for me, weather you like it or not.” 

The Dark Energem floated over to Zenowing and touched his forehead. Zenowing yelled out in pain as he felt his body being absorbed into another. What was happening to him?

The newly created black and red bird like creature laughed as he broke from his chains. He carelessly flicked the goop leftover from his creation off of himself before bowing before Arcanon. 

“Lord Arcanon, I am at your service.” The creature said. 

Arcanon laughed wickedly. “Very good, my new servant.” 

“My lord, I have one question. What is my name?” 

“Oh, that is simple, my subject.” Arcanon answered. “Your name, is Doomwing.” 

Zenowing stared in shock as he watched the exchange from within the newly created Doomwing. But, his look of shock quickly turned into a look of horror as he looked at his own body. His bump was gone.

“G-Goldwing?”

————————————————

Doomwing only lost control of the shared body when he was weak or tired. Whenever he fell asleep, Zenowing had complete control until his other half woke up again. But he couldn’t do much anyway, not with Arcanon and his other followers nearby.

It’s not like his own emotions would allow him to do anything anyway. All Zenowing did was hold the area where his Goldwing once laid and softly cry to himself. 

————————————————

The Rangers stared in awe as Zenowing finished his story. 

“Arcanon and Doomwing made you...lose your baby?” Shelby asked, putting a hand on her chest.

Zenowing nodded, silently wiping the tears forming in his eyes. He hated thinking about his Goldwing and what those monsters did to him. 

“Hey, I can tell where your coming from, mate.” Chase said. “I mean, all of us would seek revenge if anyone hurt or killed our family.”

The other Rangers nodded in agreement before Tyler stepped forward. “You don’t have to go into this fight alone, we’re a team now, we have to stick together.”

“But it’s my fault Doomwing was created, the Sliver Energem was lost, and that Goldwing is...gone.” Zenowing answered. “This is my responsibility, I must go into this alone.”

None of the Rangers had a chance to even answer as Doomwing’s roar sounded in the distance and Zenowing took off. He was going to get the Silver Energem back. He was going to avenge his Goldwing. 

————————————————

Zenowing sighed as he walked towards the injured Riley. He was grateful that the Green Ranger had saved his life even though he didn’t understand why. Now, it’s time for him to return the favor. 

“Your kindness reminds me of how I was, a long time ago.” Zenowing said. He felt a small sad smile pull at his lips at what he said next. “You’re so much like how I imagined my Goldwing all those years ago.” 

Zenowing brushed the hair out of Riley’s face. “I’m sorry, it seems I’d lost my way. But not anymore.” 

Zenowing pulled out his sword and aimed it’s gem at Riley’s injury. As he and the sword began glowing, Zenowing chanted something to finalize the healing. “You’ll share my skill when you fight, and I’ll share your heart to know what’s right.”

Zenowing placed a hand on Riley’s shoulder once the healing was finished. “Thank you, young one. Now, I have a score to settle.” With that, he ran out of the base. 

————————————————

The Rangers growled in annoyance and anger when they realized Doomwing was still in one piece, kneeling on the ground from the Sliver Prism Slash.

“Still alive, I see.” Zenowing said, clutching his sword to prepare to attack again. The other Rangers rushed to his side to join him.

“Oh no, I’ll be meeting my end sure enough.” Doomwing said. “But I think you deserve to know something.”

“I do not wish to hear whatever-“

“It involves your Goldwing.” 

Zenowing froze at the name. Ivan stepped forward and spoke for him. “How dare you speak the name of the child you murdered, you vile monster.” 

Doomwing cackled evilly. “Is that what you believe? I brought the death of an unborn child?”

“It only explanation.” Koda said accusingly. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Well let me explain something to you fools.” Doomwing said. “The Dark Energem is not able to create evil beings from scratch, it merely requires something from the one it touches.” 

“What are you talking about?” Riley demanded.

“Take Heckyl and Snide for example.” Doomwing continued. “Heckyl had a twin brother that he absorbed. The Dark Energem took the separate DNA from his unborn brother, corrupted it, and created Snide.”

Zenowing’s eyes widened, he didn’t want to believe what Doomwing only confirmed next. 

“Then there’s the case of you and I, Zenowing.” Doomwing explained. “My creation didn’t destroy your child, it caused it to be born prematurely and quickly mature.”

Zenowing covered his mouth as he felt himself starting to cry. Doomwing grinned evilly at what he said next. “So I ask you, how does it feel to know you destroyed your own son, mother?” 

Doomwing suddenly exploded into sliver light. Without thinking, Zenowing ran towards him. “GOLDWING! NO!” 

The other Rangers covered their eyes from the blinding light. When the light cleared, the sight they saw broke their hearts. 

Zenowing was kneeling where Doomwing once was, clutching the dust that was once him and his remaining feathers in his shaking hands. The Rangers gathered around him in an attempt to comfort him. Zenowing started openly sobbing as the reality at what he had done hit him like a tsunami. His Goldwing was gone. And it’s his own fault.


End file.
